Taz's Birthday: Mishaps, A Twin, and an Engagement
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: If the title doesn't tell it all, then I don't know. It's at Tup fic. It's her birthday, the 10 year reminder of her quincenera.


Ten years ago today, was the day of Taz's quincenera, the day she lost her family. Taz was an only child, her parents hadn't had much money, but they saved as much as they could for her party. Her 15th birthday, the day she would become a woman. Her parents were so proud of her. As the party started, they were attacked by robots. The robots killed everyone, except Taz who had been strung to a tree like a piñata, being bashed with sticks until falling unconscious. When she awoke, she was on a starship, and a man named Up, introduced himself and told her what happened. That was the day she met Up, who became her mentor, friend, and possibly more?

-

He woke up, looked at the clock. 8 a.m. he slept in later than usual... He got up and got dressed, and remembered what day it was. It was Taz's birthday... Ten years ago he rescued her and brought her to the starship... And now, he was in love with her. He didn't know if she loved him back or not, but today was the day he was going to find out. He knew where she'd be. She always locked herself in her room on her birthday, all the memories flooding back to her.

-

Nightmares. Again. They happen almost every night. But this time it was different... It wasn't just of her friends and parents being killed by the robots. It was Up. He was captured, she reached out to him, running, she had to save him, but she didn't make it in time, a robot shot him…  
Trying to push the nightmare out of her head, Taz looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m... Up was normally here by now... Maybe he was just giving her some space, knowing what day it was...  
She decided to take a shower to calm herself. "It's been ten years, I need to do what Up says and get back up. I can't keep crying over them, they are gone..." She thought of Up... She loved him, he was like her family, if she lost him, she didn't know what she would do. Could she live without him?

-

Up grabbed the small present from his desk, and walked out to the hallway.  
"Commander"- He heard someone say. He looked over and saw Krayonder walking up to him.  
"What?" commander Up said in a hurried tone. All he wanted to do was see Taz.  
"I'm just here to tell you, man, we are above the United States, they are letting people visit for a day."  
"Thanks Krayonder. See you at lunch."  
"Yes sir"

"Above the U.S… maybe I could fly down to Alabama, show Taz where I grew up… if I can get her out of her room today.." He thought to himself, as he was about to Taz's room, he saw her... Her hair was styled differently, and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt… where and why did she get that? It didn't matter, he was going to march straight up to her and tell her how he felt.

"Taz" he yelled, trying to get her attention. She didn't look his way. He ran up in front of her, got on one knee, and said. "Taz, I love you, and have for a long time now." He looked up... She had a look of shock upon her face… there was something different about her... This…. wasn't Taz.  
"Who are you and what did you do to Taz?"  
"Who, Tasia? I'm her twin." The girl said.  
"Twin?" Up asked, amazed… Taz is an only child… isn't she?

\- 

"I thought Taz is an only child..." Up said questioningly.  
"It's a long story, she thinks she's an only child. She grew up that way..." The Taz look-alike said.  
"Let's go talk in the cafeteria, ok?" Up said, still wondering what was going on.

-

Taz heard voices outside her room, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but one of them sounded like Up, the other, a woman. She didn't really want to leave her room, in the emotional state she was in, but it had been ten years, she SHOULD be over her family's death by now (but would she ever be?), and she knew she had to express her feelings for Up... She was crawled out of her bed, where she had been since her shower, and decided to go talk to Up. She opened her door, and saw him talking to a woman in jeans and a t-shirt… everyone on the starship wore uniforms, or camouflage of some sort... "We are over America… maybe this girl came to visit him?… pero el no tiene familia?" she thought to herself. "Does Up have una novia I don't know about?"  
Taz followed, spying on them. They went into the cafeteria, Up bought them both coffee. And they sat down and were just talking.

-

Up and Taz's twin sat down with their coffee.  
"Well, first of all my name is Isabella. I go by Bella. I grew up in Texas. My parents couldn't have children of their own so they had to adopt. When I was 5 they told me my adoption story. My birth parents wanted a child for years. And my birth mother finally got pregnant. They were a poor couple and could only afford one child. When they found out she was pregnant with twins, she was devastated, how could they give up one of their children? They had to though, they couldn't afford one of us. My birth parents told my adopted parents to choose one of us, and they chose me. I don't know if and why they never told Tasia about me... But I went searching a few years ago for my birthparents and I learned about the day the robots attacked. I also learned that my sister became a starship ranger. So I wanted to see her, and I saw on the news about the starship being close to have people visit. So now I'm here. I'm sorry, I never caught your name, who are you?" the twin asked, looking up from her coffee cup.

"I'm Commander Joseph Up, I was the one who rescued your sister Taz from the robots." Up said quietly. This is still really strange for him. How will Taz take this news?

"So…You love her? And she doesn't know? Does she love you?" Bella asked.

"Uh…" Up sighed. "Yes I love her... I don't know if she knows or not. And I don't know if she loves me back. But after ten years of being friends with her. Being her mentor, her teacher, her family. Since she lost her family, and I lost mine, we are all we've got."

"Do you think, Taz, will like me?" Bella asked, wondering if she should really even be here.

Up noticed how Bella didn't say anything in Spanish how Taz did. Would Taz accept the fact that she has a twin? She'd have to... Bella looks almost exactly like her... But everyone knows the temper Taz has... Would she be angry at her parents for giving her sister up or for not telling her about her? Would she be mad at her sister for not coming earlier? "I don't really know if she will or not… she has a temper, and she seems tough, to everyone but me, but I know she's not as tough as she looks. She's..." Up trailed off sighed again. How could she describe Taz? Wonderful, the most beautiful girl in the universe, and just, amazing. "I'll talk to her first... I'll be back for you soon, ok?"

Up got up from the chair and started to walk toward Taz's room, but when he got there, she wasn't.

Taz had tried to spy on Up and this girl. She never saw her face though. She was on the shorter side, just about the same height as Taz. Taz was starting to wonder if this was Up's girlfriend, or had been a girlfriend in the past, who he was visiting with to get back together with.

Taz was trying to sneak close enough to hear what they were talking about, but Krayonder pulled her away.

"This better be important," Taz said angrily.

"Your team thinks it is, and we called an important meeting."

"Shouldn't Up be here too then? He's our commander."

"Just come on Taz," Krayonder pulled her arm. She punched his arm so he let go, but she continued following. When they got to the room, Tootsie, Megagirl, February, Bug, Specs and a few other rangers jumped out and yelled "Happy birthday!"

Taz was shocked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well the commander says we can't celebrate your birthday, but we don't see why. Birthdays are fun and meant to be celebrated." February replied.

"Here, we made you a cake!" Tootsie said.

"I don't want any cake or any party or anything." Taz said.

"Why don't you like your birthday Taz?" Bug asked.

"I just don't, ok? Keep the cake for yourselves, I just can't do this, ok?" Taz started getting upset, and started to walk out of the room.

"Taz, come on, it's just a party." Krayonder tried to keep her there.

"It's not just a party. It's a reminder of the worst day of my life. I don't want to celebrate. I could order you to stop the party all together, but I am being nice and letting you all stay and enjoy the cake. So unless you want me to get really angry, let me go."

Everyone got really quiet at the surprising outburst from their Lieutenant Commander. Taz turned and tried to leave again.  
"Wait Taz, we'll let you go, but we got you a present first." Krayonder mentioned.

Taz turned back around and punched Krayonder in the face. She then ran to her room.

By that point, she was angry, upset and just wanted to curl up in bed until the next day. When she got to her room though, Up was there looking for her.

Up could tell that Taz was upset, so he decided to not bring up the sister issue just yet.

"Where did you go Taz?"

"I don't want to talk about it Up. Just please leave me alone."

"What's wrong Taz? You always hang out with me on your birthday."

"I tried to move on and get out for the day, but it just isn't going to work. I am going to sleep now," Taz crawled in bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Up sighed. He rubbed Taz's back through the blanket, "I know you are upset right now. But I have someone I want you to meet."

"No." Taz mumbled under the blanket.

"You don't even know who it is yet." Up responded.

Taz didn't want to look at Up so she stayed under the blanket but she whispered, "I saw you with her. I know she's your girlfriend, or something. You can go with her. You don't need to pity me in my room all day just because bad things happened to me how many years ago that I just can't get over. I don't need you or your pity."

Up tried to uncover Taz but she held the blanket close to her body.

"Taz, you've got it all wrong."

Taz shook her head under the blanket.

"Taz, please look at me." After a minute of no response Up tried again, "Please Taz, I want to see your face."

Taz slowly turned over and sat up. The blanket fell from her face revealing red and puffy eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at Up, so her eyes looked down at her hands.

Up put his hand on her chin and brought her face up to his and kissed her. She was surprised but kissed back.

He got off the bed, so he could be on one knee. "Taz, I love you. I have for a long time and I was wondering if you'd take my hand in marriage?"

Taz was in shock, but she took a moment to pull herself out to say, "Te amo, Up. Si."

Up got onto the bed again to sit next to her. He pulled out a ring to give her. She was smiling and the tears started to fade. "Happy birthday, Taz."

"Gracias, Up." She smiled staring at the ring that was now on her finger.

After a minute or so she remembered, "Who is that girl then?"

"Ah, about that, I actually ran into her, thinking it might have been you. I talked to her, and it turns out, she's your sister."

"What? I don't have any siblings, idiota." Taz snapped back.

"Taz, your parents gave birth to twins, but could only afford you. She is your twin Taz. Just look at her and you will see."

"A twin?" Taz zoned out, thinking about her familia and all of the good times they spent together. She had a lot of cousins and aunts and uncles, but always wanted a sibling. But now, after going so long without any relatives, could she handle having one so close? Especially one she'd have to get to know.

"Taz?" Up asked after a minute. After she looked up at him, he asked, "Do you want to meet her?"

She nodded in response. They walked off to the cafeteria where he had left Bella. He tried to tell Taz all he had learned from their meeting.

When they got to the cafeteria, Taz and Bella made eye contact. They walked closer and kind of just stared at each other. It felt like looking into a mirror. After a minute, Up broke the stares, by saying, "Taz, this is Isabella. Bella, this is Taz."

"I'm so excited to meet you Tasnia!" Bella squealed.

"This is kind of weird, but nice to meet you." Taz responded.

They sat down and talked and even though they were totally different, they got along perfectly. It's like they had never been separated. They learned about each other's lives, their families, and everything they could think of to talk about. After a couple hours, Up's team walked into the cafeteria.

When they saw up, they saluted, "Commander."

"How'd you get that black eye, soldier?" Up asked to Krayonder.

Taz, who had been on the other side of Up, where Krayonder couldn't see, piped up, "I may have punched him in the face."

Krayonder and the team then saw Taz and her sister, and they did a double take.

"There are two Taz's!" Tootsie exclaimed.

"This is my twin sister, Bella."

Half of the group smiled and said hi, the rest cowered in fear of there being two Taz's. However, the new one looked nicer.

"Lieutenant. How many times have I told you to not harm the other soldiers?"

"They tried to throw me a birthday party," Taz mumbled in response.

"Ah. Well now," He turned to his team, "Now you know why you listen to me when I say not to do something. Am I clear?"

They nodded.

Taz stood up, "I'm sorry I got mad, and upset. Until today, my birthdays have been bad and filled with horrible memories. I shouldn't have acted as I did. I hope you guys still enjoyed the party."

"The one time I don't ask for you to apologize, you do." Up commented.

"It's the one time I think I actually should." Taz replied.

"There is more cake if you want some, and you do still have a present." Specs commented.

Taz nodded and they went and had a real party, for both Taz and Bella. February freaked when she saw the ring on Taz's hand, so of course, everyone found out about their engagement. Bug was confused because he thought you had to go on dates before you could get engaged, which even though that was normally the case, Up and Taz were not a normal pair.

By the end of the day, Bella had to go home, and they said goodbye, with promises to keep in touch. Taz was glad she finally had a few new reasons to be happy about her birthday.


End file.
